onwell_mupamigwafandomcom-20200214-history
ONWELL MUPAMIGWA Wiki
ABOUT ONWELL MUPAMIGWA Major things to know about Onwell Mupamigwa EditWatch this pageRead in another language Onwell Mupamigwa Zimbabwean born Prophet Onwell Mupamigwa Born 20 December 1995 (age 20) Nationality Zimbabwean Education Integrated College Dungannon Belfast Institute for Further and Higher Education Alma mater Royal Conservatoire Occupation Prophet Years active 2007–present Onwell Mupamhigwa (born 20 December 1995) is an Zimbabwean born Prophet best known in India and Egypt. In addition to his lead role in the fantasy-adventure in god s' temple. Early life and education Mupamigwa was born in Zimbabwe Gweru, the son of Joseph Mupamigwa a soilder.7 He is the third from six of brothers; he and his brothers were raised in African Apostolic Church8 His childhood was spent in the long shadow of "The Troubles." Childhood memories include being woken up in the middle of the night in order to pray seeking for God,, and having to go into school with a note for his teacher to explain why he hadn’t done his homework. The social repercussions of Zimbabwe problems impacted Mupamigwa's ability to pursue his love of proceeding with education, as there were virtually no opportunities for a young person to nurture, let alone study, acting in the Province at that time. Fortunately,prophet Mupamhigwa has said he "found a way to get involved in church gathering in any way I could. I joined amateur praying group and I still have such fond memories of those times."8 His inclination to being a prophet was evident from an early age — he was only five years old when he made his stage debut, appearing in the church gathering in a production of being a great prophet, and then among other amateur stage productions during his childhood.8 While he attended Saints and Scholars Integrated Primary School, Mupamigwa's teacher Musiiwa became a tremendous inspiration to him; according to Mupamigwa, "McGee would stay behind after class each day and he'd pull out prophecy,dreams and he'd say, 'Let’s work on this,' and we'd just do it. He really believed in me and really fueled my passion. And that’s all it takes sometimes, I think, just one person to believe in you."9 Musiiwa gave Mupamigwa the encouragement he needed to attempt a career as a professional paster at religious studies. In 2012 at the age of 17, Mupamigwa began studies at Integrated regional Dungannon, winning the 'Denis Rooney Associates ' for best overall student in Year 10. The school described him as a keen musician and religious paster ; his religious teacher James said that Mupamigwa "participated wholeheartedly in every praying time in class, concert and production that the college was showcast. Mupamigwa is a vegetarian, citing allergies and lactose intolerance, and has advocated ethical consumerism. He practises yoga, and has expressed his enthusiasm for it in interviews. "Yoga is phenomenal. I like the breathing, and the focus that it brings. But I can be quite energetic if I’m doing a play. And a also said that he don't eat sadza because of various reasons. ^ "The London Evening Standard". Retrieved 23 February 2015. ^ "Belfast Met CREATIVITY WEEK - 120 PERF Content is available under CC BY-SA 3.0 unless otherwise not Terms of UsePrivacyDesktop Posted by CELEBRITY WORLD INFO at 01:03 1 comment: Email ThisBlogThis!Share to TwitterShare to FacebookShare to Pinterest Home Subscribe to: Posts (Atom) Category:Browse